Redheads and Voodoo Dolls
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Sam i Dean odwiedzają stan voodoo, Luizjanę. Znajdują sklep dla łowców, w którym kiedyś zaopatrywał się ich ojciec. Właścicielka przybytku, Madame Lily, i jej wnuczka Emily okazują się pomocne w prowadzonym przez Braci śledztwie. Dla JBucek.
1. Chapter 1

_Hej, pozdrawiam znad mojej pracy magisterskiej:). A ponieważ piszę między innymi o voodoo, postanowiłam nie marnować zdobytej wiedzy o tej fascynujące religii i napisać ten oto fanfik. Bo któż mógłby mieć problemy z loa, bokorami i gris gris, jeśli nie Bracia? Dodałam OC i mam nadzieję, że da się ją polubić. Znajomość mojego poprzedniego opowiadania - "Diabelskich pnącz" - nie jest obowiązkowa, chyba że ktoś chce wiedzieć, skąd wzięła się Mina;). Zapraszam do czytania._

_Opowiadanie dedykuję JBuckowi. Ty wiesz dlaczego:). Pozdrawiam wszystkich serdecznie. Bracia W. rządzą na całej linii.  
><em>

**PORT ALLEN, LUIZJANA**

Mark Claw nigdy nie sądził, że wyjdzie z baru z pierwszą zagadniętą dziewczyną. I w dodatku taką ładną! Co prawda po piątym Cuba Libre zapomniał jej imię – Brenda?, Barbara? – ale kiedy dorzucał po każdym zdaniu po prostu „skarbie", uśmiechała się czarująco. Miała idealnie gładką skórę, może nieco zbyt bladą; jej rude włosy opadały w dół łagodnymi falami, a zielone oczy błyszczały zawadiacko. To wszystko plus figura modelki sprawiły, że Mark czuł się jak pan i władca świata. W końcu ją poderwał, prawda?

Kiedy szli w stronę jego samochodu zaparkowanego z braku miejsca cztery ulice dalej, ujął ją za rękę. Jej ostre, fioletowe paznokcie na chwilę wbiły się w jego dłoń, ale wziął to za dobry znak. Chciała go. Pragnęła. Dlatego była taka niecierpliwa.

Ledwo zamknął za sobą tylne drzwi auta, kiedy dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego, całując go jak szalona. Usiadła mu na kolanach i objęła mocno. Język piękności pieścił jego język. Jej ślina miała ostry posmak. Smakowała alkoholem i czymś jeszcze. Czymś ostrym.

Coraz ostrzejszym. Jakby… chili.

Nagle poczuł, że gardło staje mu w ogniu, a potem cały przełyk. Nie mógł złapać oddechu, oczy zaczęły mu łzawić. Próbował odepchnąć od siebie dziewczynę, ale bezskutecznie. I wtedy z jej ust prostu w jego gardło popłynął rum.

Jego poparzony przełyk nie nadążał z połykaniem płynu. Zaczął się krztusić.

Ostatnim dźwiękiem, który usłyszał, był szyderczy rechot starej kobiety.


	2. Chapter 2

**BATON ROUGE, LUIZJANA**

- Mina van Helsing – wysyczał Dean.

- Dean Winchester. – Dziewczyna skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach, mierząc go złowrogim spojrzeniem. Trwało to jednak tylko kilka sekund, po czym spojrzała na Sama. – Dzięki za podwózkę.

- Do usług. – Młodszy z braci uścisnął jej wyciągniętą rękę. – Będziemy w kontakcie.

- Jasne. – Uśmiechnęła się. – A koszulkę odeślę pocztą.

- Bez najmniejszej plamy – rzucił Dean. – To moja ulubiona.

- Nie musiałbyś mi jej pożyczać, gdybyś nie rozwalił mojego samochodu!

- Znowu zaczynasz? – Starszy Winchester wywrócił oczami. – Ile razy mam powtarzać, że zrobiłem to, żeby was ratować?

- Dean – ofuknął brata Sam.

- Ona zaczęła.

- On zaczął! – odcięła się Mina.

- Mina! Jesteście jak dzieci. Albo – zawiesił głos, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie – jak stare, dobre małżeństwo.

- W życiu! – krzyknęli jednocześnie i wymienili nienawistne spojrzenia.

- I lepiej nie wyskakuj mi tu z „kto się lubi, ten się czubi", Sammy – ostrzegł brata Dean.

- No, jedźcie już. – Mina zrobiła krok do tyłu. – Poradzę sobie.

- Uważaj na siebie. – Sam uścisnął dziewczynę.

- Będę. Wy też.

- No to pa. – Dean wsiadł za kierownicę. – Chodź, Sammy.

- Trzymaj się! – Młodszy z braci pomachał jeszcze na do widzenia nowej znajomej.

- Trzeba to uczcić. – Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wreszcie pozbyliśmy się tej niebezpiecznej wariatki. Ja stawiam.

Sam westchnął.

- Jak chcesz.

Sam wsłuchiwał się w miarowe chrapanie Deana, uderzając w klawisze laptopa. Przeglądał wiadomości i raporty policyjne, strony plotkarskie i internetowe wydania popularnych tabloidów w poszukiwaniu kolejnej sprawy, ale jakoś nie natrafił na nic godnego uwagi. To go trochę zmartwiło. Powiedział w końcu Deanowi, że Minę do Baton Rouge odstawiają, bo mają tam po drodze. W Luizjanie, stanie _voodoo_, na pewno znajdą coś do roboty. Zanosiło się jednak na to, że na razie dłużej poświętują „pozbycie się tej niebezpiecznej wariatki". Uważał jednak, że Mina była co najwyżej dziwna, ale oczywiście niebezpieczna: jak każdy wprawny łowca.

Zaczął googlować „_voodoo_", „_hoodoo_", a nawet „Baron Samedi" i na chybił trafił zaglądał na kolejne strony internetowe. Nagle jego uwagę przykuł pewien banner.

- _Madame Lily's All Magic Shop_ – przeczytał na głos. Nazwa wydała mu się znajoma. Wszedł na stronę i zaczął przeglądać asortyment sklepu. Znowu powtórzył jego nazwę, po czym wyłuskał z plecaka notatnik ojca i przekartkował go. W niezbyt obszernej części zapisków poświęconych kultowi _voodoo_ znalazł Madame Lily i adres, który porównał z adresem na stronie WWW. Zgadzały się.

Nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, a dłuższe słuchanie chrapania Deana nie wchodziło w grę, więc zostawił mu krótką notatkę, gryzmoląc też adres sklepu i wyszedł.

_Madame Lily's All Magic Shop _wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wyobrażał: kiczowato-mroczne miejsce z plastykowymi talizmanami wystawionymi na zardzewiałym stojaku na okulary przeciwsłoneczne tuż przy wejściu, fluorescencyjnymi czaszkami stojącymi na schodach, sztucznymi pajęczynami pod daszkiem, dziwnymi znakami wymalowanymi na ścianach czarną, złuszczającą się farbą czy wreszcie dyniami w przydomowym ogródku, choć do Halloween było jeszcze daleko. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co adres sklepu robił w dzienniku ojca.

Wszedł na ganek po skrzypiących schodach i pchnął lekko drzwi. Odezwały się dzwonki wietrzne; w środku nie było wcale lepiej: maski, ptasie pióra, mnóstwo drewnianych lasek, plastykowych ozdób, słoików z tajemniczą zawartością, figurek, sztyletów, laleczek do wbijania w nie szpilek, a wszystko z pewnością _Made in China_. Obok kasy dostrzegł koszyk z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi, którym brakowało prawego szkła. Wziął jedne z nich i bez zastanowienia przymierzył. Kiedy obejrzał się w poszukiwaniu lustra, dostrzegł kątem oka ruch.

- To damskie okulary. – Usłyszał rozbawiony głos.

Spomiędzy stojaków z amuletami i talizmanami nadeszła drobna, szczupła dziewczyna. Miała długie, rude włosy opadające miękko na ramiona; między jej lokami czerniły się pierzaste kolczyki. Zielone oczy patrzyły na niego wesoło spod czarnych, gęstych rzęs, a lekko piegowata twarz nie miała śladu makijażu.

- Damskie? – Sam szybko odłożył okulary na miejsce. – Dlaczego są… zepsute?

- Nie są zepsute. – Sięgnęła po te, które przed chwilą miał na nosie, i założyła je. – Należą do Maman Brigitte, żony Barona Samedi.

- Tego to znam. – Uśmiechnął się. – Bóg zmarłych, prawda?

- _Loa_ Gèdè. Zgadza się. W czym mogę pomóc? – Weszła za kasę, nadal w okularach.

- Właściwie to… - zawahał się. – Sprzedajecie tu coś… prawdziwego?

Patrzyła na niego uważnie zza jednego czarnego szkła i jednego wybitego.

- To znaczy?

- No, jakieś prawdziwe _gardecorps_, ziemię z grobów do rytuałów, kurze serca?...

Dziewczyna ściągnęła okulary i złożyła je ostrożnie, odkładając na miejsce.

- Zapytaj tego _gar__ç__on_, jak się nazywa. – Usłyszał nagle za plecami. Obejrzał się.

Staruszka była drobna i ubrana na czarno. Na jej biuście wisiał pęk kolorowych koralików. W siwy warkocz spływający po jej ramieniu wplecione były ptasie pióra. Mierzyła go podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

- Sam Winchester – powiedział szybko.

Kobieta zbliżyła się do niego, nadal uważnie się mu przyglądając. Wreszcie jej twarz rozpromieniła się.

- Przystojny jak ojciec. Gdybym tylko była młodsza! – westchnęła. – Ładniutki jest, prawda, Emily?

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się.

- Babciu – rzuciła, spuszczając oczy.

- Żadne „babciu", bo od razu czuję się starsza. No, Sam, szukasz czegoś konkretnego?

- Właściwie to nie.

- Polujesz może na coś?

- Na razie nie, ja tylko…

- No to chodź, napijmy się. Ostatnio coś za spokojnie u nas, niewielu stałych klientów wpada. Skarbie – zwróciła się do Emily – możesz na razie zamknąć. Napijesz się z nami.

- Ale babciu! Lekarz powiedział…

- Nieważne, co powiedział ten stary konował. Szklaneczka rumu przed obiadem jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła!

- Ale jesteśmy już po obiedzie – mruknęła Emily.

- Jesteśmy przed jutrzejszym, prawda, Sam?

Winchester uśmiechnął się tylko.

- Chodź, zrzędo! – ofuknęła wnuczkę. – Kawaler w dom, to jak Bóg w dom!

- Madame Lily? – zagadnął ją Sam, kiedy szedł za nią w głąb korytarza, a potem w dół po schodach. Emily szła tuż za nimi.

- Tak?

- Co kupował tu mój ojciec?

- John? Niech no się zastanowię. – Tymczasem zeszli do przestronnej piwnicy, która mieściła drugi sklep z prawdziwie magicznym asortymentem. – Kurze kości, kilka amuletów. Sporo tego było. Nie pamiętam już wszystkiego… Ale zawsze miał dziesięcioprocentowy rabat. Rozejrzyj się, może akurat coś ci się przyda. A co tam! Dam ci dwadzieścia pięć procent zniżki po znajomości!

- To miło z pani strony. – Spojrzał po regałach.

- Jak skończysz, dołącz do mnie na werandzie.

Zaczęła wdrapywać się na górę. Kiedy został z Emily, powiedział wesoło:

- Fajną masz babcię.

- Ciekawe, czy nadal będziesz tak uważał, kiedy zacznie cię podrywać.

- To jeszcze nie zaczęła?

Emily uśmiechnęła się.

- Więc ta tandeta na górze to tylko przykrywka dla tego? – Ruchem ramion omiótł półki niemal uginające się pod ciężarem najdziwniejszych towarów.

- Dokładnie. Łowcy kupują u nas cały czas. Mamy wszystko, czego akurat potrzebują. Nawet trudne do zdobycia rzeczy.

- Szkoda, że wcześniej o was nie wiedziałem. – Przeszedł się wzdłuż półek. – A ty? Też polujesz?

- Nie. Moja babcia była łowcą. Niezłym, bo, jak mówi, nadal żyje. Ja tylko tutaj sprzedaję.

W jej głosie dosłyszał smutną nutę.

- Macie wodę święconą? – Szybko zmienił temat.

- Tak. Zapakować?

- Wody święconej nigdy nie za dużo – rzucił.

- I soli.

- I soli – powtórzył.

Kiedy zapłacił za niewielkie zakupy, Emily poprowadziła go na werandę. Madame Lily jednak zdążyła wychylić szklaneczkę i teraz spała w najlepsze, pochrapując.

- Lepiej jej nie budzić. – Dziewczyna przykryła ją kocem.

- Pewnie tak.

Przez chwilę stali obok siebie bez słowa.

- Muszę…

- Powinnam…

Zaczęli równocześnie, co nieco ich rozbawiło.

- Ty pierwsza.

- Powinnam wracać do sklepu. Ostatnio jest moda na pierzaste kolczyki…

- A ja muszę zajrzeć do brata. I pewnie kupić mu coś na kaca.

- Tutaj pomogę. – Uśmiechnęła się. – I będzie na koszt firmy.

Kiedy Sam jechał z powrotem do hotelu, wciąż zerkał na papierową torbę z logiem sklepu Madame Lily. Wytykał sobie, że nie wziął od Emily numeru telefonu. Może pokazałaby mu miasto?... Może wybraliby się gdzieś na drinka?... Może.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie.


	3. Chapter 3

**PORT ALLEN, LUIZJANA**

- Ja stawiam. – Roger Glee skinął na barmana. – Czego się napijesz, piękna?

- Cuba Libre. – Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Dla mnie to samo.

Kiedy dostali swoje drinki, Roger zaproponował, żeby przesiedli się do pobliskiej loży.

- Lubisz rum? – zapytał nowo poznaną kobietę.

- Tak.

- Co jeszcze powinienem o tobie wiedzieć?

Jej dłoń powędrowała na jego kolano; upiła łyk drinka.

- Tylko to, że jesteś bardzo w moim typie.

Patrzył jej prosto w seksownie błyszczące, zielone oczy. Odstawiła pustą szklaneczkę. Roger szybko dopił swojego drinka. Jej ręka zacisnęła się lekko na jego kroczu.

- Idziemy?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, ujął ją za rękę i wyprowadził z baru. Wchodząc w zaułek, minęli wracającą stamtąd parę. Roger wymienił z drugim mężczyzną znaczące spojrzenia.

Kiedy całował kobietę, nie mógł przypomnieć sobie jej imienia. Bertha? Bridget?

Jej język robił cuda z jego gardłem. Aż zakręciło się mu w głowie.

Jej ślina smakowała rumem i czymś jeszcze. Jakby pieprzem? A może chili?

Nagle przycisnęła go mocno do ściany, cały czas całując.

Przełknął ślinę i poczuł potworne pieczenie w gardle, a potem w przełyku i wreszcie w żołądku. Zaczął się dusić. Próbował odepchnąć od siebie nieznajomą, ale nagle okazała się zbyt silna.

I wtedy z jej gardła prosto w jego rozwarte jej językiem i wargami usta trysnął strumień najostrzejszego alkoholu, jakiego kiedykolwiek kosztował. Zaczął się dławić. Miał wrażenie, że płonie od środka.


	4. Chapter 4

- Co to właściwie było? – Dean odpalił silnik Impali.

- Nie wiem, mówiłem ci już. – Sam poprawił krawat.

- Magiczne _hoodoo-_coś na kaca? Nawet mnie głowa przestała boleć. Niesamowite. A może to woda święcona ma takie właściwości?

- Leczy kaca? Wątpię. Ale wypiłeś obie butelki.

- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że to była woda święcona? Zresztą nieważne.

- Ale teraz przynajmniej obaj wiemy, że nie jesteś demonem.

Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Taa, nigdy nic nie wiadomo, ale wiesz co? Dokupimy tego _voodoo_-lekarstwa. Chyba, że znowu ładnie się uśmiechniesz i ta cała Emily da ci gratis.

- Dosyć dwuznacznie to zabrzmiało, Dean.

- Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłem. A ładna ona chociaż?

Sam spojrzał na brata, po czym znowu wbił wzrok w ulicę przed nimi.

- Ładna – przyznał.

Starszy z braci uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Coś jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytał Sam.

- Na razie wystarczy. Powiedz mi lepiej o tym gościu, do którego jedziemy.

- Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem, czy to sprawa dla nas.

- Dajesz. – Dean spojrzał w lusterko i skręcił w boczną ulicę.

- No więc, facet wychodzi z babką z baru, a potem znajdują tego faceta w zaułku. Ma poparzone całe gardło, usta i język. Brak śladów walki. Dziewczyny też. Pomyślałem, że warto by to sprawdzić.

Dean spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

- Szukasz byle czego, Sammy, żeby nie było, że robiliśmy za taxi dla tej wariatki.

- Dean… - zaczął Sam.

- W porządku. Sprawdzimy to. I tak nie mamy nic ciekawszego do roboty. Pasuje?

Patolog okazał się być młodzikiem tuż po studiach. Kiedy zobaczył legitymacje FBI, zaświeciły mu się oczy. Chyba poczuł się jak bohater CSI. Z uśmiechem na ustach pokazał im trupa. Sam zaczął robić notatki.

- Przyczyna zgonu? – zapytał Dean. Denat wyglądał dla niego jak normalny nieboszczyk.

- Utonięcie.

- Słucham? – wtrącił Sam.

- Ten tutaj – sprawdził nazwisko na etykietce przyczepionej do dużego palca denata – Roger Glee utonął. To znaczy, panowie wybaczą. To dosyć dziwne. Jego płuca były pełne rumu.

- Rumu? – chciał się upewnić Dean.

- Tak, dokładnie, rumu. Z dodatkiem chili. Ma też poparzony przełyk.

- Rumu? – powtórzył cicho Dean.

- To dziwne, wiem. Ktoś musiał mu wlewać rum w usta, aż się nim udławił. Aż się utopił. A to już drugi.

- Drugi? – podchwycił Sam.

- Tak. Ale tamtego zabrali do Baton Rouge na sekcję.

- Też utonął?

- W rumie? Tak. To dziwne, wiem.

Bar „Amor" był bardzo w stylu Deana, a przynajmniej tak właśnie wydawało się Samowi. Jego menadżer zachęcony odznakami pokazał im nagrania z kamer. Te jednak były czarno-białe. Mężczyzna wspomniał jednak, że barman zapamiętał kobietę, która wyszła z denatem. Miała długie, rude włosy i była naprawdę piękna. Dostali wydruk ze stop-klatki, na którym jako tako mogli zobaczyć jej twarz.

- Czarnych kur na razie brak – mruknął Dean, kiedy znowu znaleźli się w Impali. – I laleczek ze szpileczkami też. Kupmy coś na lunch i bierzmy się do roboty. – Spojrzał na Sama. – Albo weźmy pizzę i jedźmy do tej twojej Emily. W końcu prowadzi _voodoo_-sklepik, prawda? Pewnie sporo wie.

- Nie jest moja – mruknął Sam, ale od razu dał bratu wskazówki, jak dojechać do Madame Lily.

W sklepie zastali staruszkę, którą Sam od razu przedstawił bratu. Madame Lily ucieszyła się z pizzy, bo jak powiedziała, nie chciało się jej gotować obiadu. Zajadając się kawałkiem z wyjątkowo dużą ilością zielonych papryczek, zaczęła rozwodzić się na tym, jak to Sam i Dean są bardzo podobni do ojca i jak to wielu synów łowców idzie w ślady rodziców. Wreszcie Dean dźgnął brata łokciem. Sam odchrząknął.

- Jest może Emily?

- No ba! Chodźcie. Sam, serce złote, zamknij drzwi na klucz. Klienci mogą poczekać. Chociaż jest ostatnio moda na pierzaste kolczyki i sporo dziewczyn do nas wpada.

Madame Lily poprowadziła braci do wnętrza domu, wołając po drodze wnuczkę. Kazała im się rozgościć i częstować pizzą. Nastawiła wodę na herbatę. Kiedy usłyszeli, że ktoś zbiega po schodach, Sam poruszył się niecierpliwie.

- Babciu! – rozległo się w korytarzu. – Mam dużo nauki, mówiłam, że… - Urwała, kiedy weszła do kuchni. – Sam.

- I Dean. – Starszy z braci wstał i od razu podszedł do dziewczyny. Uścisnął jej dłoń.

- Miło mi – bąknęła Emily, a Dean zerknął na Sama i bezgłośnie wymówił słowo „ruda", po czym puścił mu oko.

- Rudy to nie kolor, to styl życia – rzuciła Madame Lily, zalewają herbatę.

- Nie da się zaprzeczyć. – Dean znowu usiadł z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Jeśli przeszkadzamy… - zaczął Sam, ale Emily szybko mu przerwała:

- Nie! Nie przeszkadzacie…

- Masz dużo nauki?

- Nie! – zaprzeczyła błyskawicznie. – To znaczy, nie tak strasznie dużo…

- Emily studiuje medycynę – pochwaliła się jej babcia. – Jest na trzecim roku.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, skubiąc nieco rozciągnięte rękawy szarego swetra.

- Nieźle – skomentował Dean. – Sammy studiował kiedyś prawo.

- Naprawdę? – zainteresowała się, zerkając na wspomnianego.

- Tak wyszło – bąknął Sam.

Madame Lily postawiła przed nimi kubki z herbatą. Każdy był inny, ale równie obtłuczony. Sam od razu sięgnął po swój.

- Wpadliście coś kupić? – Madame Lily znowu poczęstowała się pizzą. - A może nas odwiedzić? – Mówiąc to, zerknęła wymownie na Sama.

- Nie. My… chyba coś mamy. Sprawę. – Upił łyk herbaty i zaczął mówić. Kiedy skończył, zauważył, że Emily i jej babcia wymieniły szybkie spojrzenia. – Czy coś…

- Muszę wracać do sklepu – wymigała się od odpowiedzi Madame Lily i już jej nie było.

Emily podeszła bliżej.

- Rum z chili – powiedziała, siadając. – To ulubiony napój Maman Brigitte.

- Tej od okularów? – upewnił się Sam.

- Tak. I rude włosy – mówiąc to, nakręciła kosmyk własnych na palec. – Zielone oczy. – Podniosła wzrok na Sama, ale tylko przez chwilę wytrzymała jego spojrzenie. – To wszystko się zgadza.

- Wybacz, ale nie nadążam – wtrącił Dean.

Emily nagle zerwała się z miejsca i wybiegła z kuchni. Bracia wymienili spojrzenia. Szybko wróciła, niosąc grubą książkę. Przekartkowała ją i położyła otwartą na stole. Postukała palcem w obrazek ubranej na czarno bladej kobiety. Miała długie, rude loki i umalowane na fioletowo zielone oczy.

- Maman Brigitte – zaczęła Emily – żona Barona Samedi, opiekuje się grobami i cmentarzami. To jedna z _loa_ śmierci, duchów świata podziemnego.

- Nie wygląda strasznie – mruknął Dean, zagryzając pizzę.

- Bo to nie jest jej prawdziwa postać. – Dziewczyna przerzuciła kartkę i pokazała im nowy obrazek: wychudzoną, przypominającą kościotrupa wersję wcześniejszej piękności. Dean wzdrygnął się teatralnie. – To bardzo wulgarna _loa_, używa mnóstwa brzydkich słów i wyuzdanie tańczy. Jej ulubiony napój to…

- Rum z chili? – podsunął Sam.

- Dokładnie. Ale to _loa rada_. Nie jest zła. To silna, niezależna kobieta i wyrozumiała matka.

- Mogłaby zabić? – Dean oblizał palce. – Gdyby ktoś jej podpadł?

Emily westchnęła.

- Ile wiecie o _voodoo_?

- Zombie! – wykrzyknął wesoło Dean.

- Czarne kury? – podsunął Sam ostrożnie. – Składane w ofierze przez kapłanów?

- I najeżone igłami laleczki? – dodała rozbawiona. – Czyli niewiele.

Sam musiał przyznać, że Emily miała nie tylko dar opowiadania, ale i tłumaczenia. Kiedy mieli jakieś pytania, odpowiadała jasno i konkretnie. A kiedy się śmiała, jej rude loki podskakiwały jak sprężynki.

- Czyli – Dean postukał palcami wizerunek Barona Samedi – _loa_ „dosiadają" ludzi, opętują ich, jeśli zostaną wezwane przez _mambo_ albo _hungana_?

- Tak. – Emily upiła łyk herbaty.

- A zwykły człowiek nie może wezwać takiego _loa_?

- Nie może.

- Nawet jak narysuje _veve_ – Sam wskazał narysowany w książce skomplikowany symbol – i złoży odpowiednie dary?

- Nawet wtedy nie może.

- A_ loa_ same nie mogą przeniknąć do naszego świata? – chciał wiedzieć Dean.

- One cały czas tutaj są, ale my ich nie widzimy.

- A, racja. No tak. – Dean pokiwał głową. – Zapomniałem.

- Czyli to nie była jednak Maman Brigitte? – zapytał Sam.

Emily znowu bawiła się kosmykiem włosów.

- Nie. Maman nie zabija mężczyzn, zabawia się z nimi, ale ich nie zabija.

- Zabawia się? – Dean uniósł brew.

- Zwłaszcza z prawiczkami.

- Czyli nam nic nie grozi, co, Sammy? – Starszy z braci klepnął młodszego w ramię.

Sam odchrząknął i spojrzał spode łba na Deana.

- Ale facetami jesteście nadal – Emily wstała od stołu – więc musicie uważać.

- Się wie – rzucił Dean nadal rozbawiony.

- A może ktoś się pod Maman Brigitte podszywa? Jakaś wariatka? – myślał głośno Sam.

- To mogłoby sprowadzić na taką osobę gniew _loa_. – Emily zaczęła myć kubki.

- Czyli nie za bardzo cokolwiek mamy – jęknął Dean.

- Wrócimy do tego klubu – rzucił młodszy Winchester. – Poszukamy _veve._ Albo _gris gris bag_. Może akurat coś znajdziemy.

- Zabiorę was do _mambo_ – powiedziała nagle Emily. – Miałam zaproponować to już wcześniej, ale… stchórzyłam. Skoro ja nie pomogłam…

- Pomogłaś! – krzyknął Sam. – Naprawdę! Dzięki. Świetny wykład o _voodoo_.

- Taa, tylko wyszło na to, że zombie istnieją. – Dean uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie.

Kapłanka _mambo _okazała się pięknością o oliwkowej skórze i czarnych kręconych włosach. To Dean głównie udzielał się w rozmowie z nią, więc kiedy przy wyjściu dała mu swój numer telefonu, Sam nie był zdziwiony. Nie dowiedzieli się jednak niczego nowego.

Podrzucili do domu Emily i wrócili do hotelu. Dean zasnął z uśmiechem i z wizytówką _mambo_ Evy na stoliku nocnym obok jego telefonu komórkowego. Sam długo nie mógł zasnąć. Myślał o tym, jak bardzo sprawa utonięć w rumie trzymała się kupy, a mimo to morderczynią nie mogła być Maman Brigitte. Myślał także o Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

**PORT ALLEN, LUIZJANA**

Brad Wilson uwielbiał rude. Kiedy więc ognistowłosa piękność zapytała, czy ma ogień, od razu podpalił jej papierosa. Przez chwilę stali obok siebie, zaciągając się.

- Dasz zaprosić się na drinka? – zapytał, gasząc peta podeszwą buta.

- Cuba Libre? Zawsze.

Kiedy niecały kwadrans później obściskiwali się w pod zadaszeniem zamkniętej o tej porze piekarni, Brad nie wierzył w swoje własne szczęście.

Sześć minut od momentu, kiedy wsunął jej dłoń pod bluzkę, nie żył.

Rum skapywał z jego otwartych, poparzonych warg na sprany t-shirt.

* * *

><p>- Tutaj, tutaj i tu. – Sam wskazał na mapie miasta miejsca, w których znaleziono trupy.<p>

- Całkiem niedaleko od siebie. – Dean wpatrywał się w plan.

- Trzy różne bary. Może ten tu będzie następny?

- Myślisz, że barmani powinni zacząć ostrzegać miejscowych przed rudowłosymi kociakami?

Sam zignorował pytanie brata.

- Mam pomysł. – Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Obstawmy dziś dwa bary.

- Dobrze.

- Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko. Weź Emily, ja wezmę Evę. Cztery pary oczy są lepsze niż dwie.

- Emily musi się uczyć – mruknął Sam głucho.

- Ale anatomia zawsze jej się przyda. Nawet w praktyce.

- Dean!

- Nie „deanuj" mnie tutaj, idziemy.

Sam był nieco zdenerwowany, kiedy otwierał przed Emily drzwi baru „Koniczynka". Dziewczyna miała na sobie lekką, zieloną sukienkę, która podkreślała kolor jej oczu. Dean pewnie powiedziałby coś podobnego na głos. On jednak wolał się głupkowato uśmiechać. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio był na jakiejś randce.

- To na nic. – Usłyszał nagle jakby odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

- Co? – Spojrzał zdziwiony na towarzyszkę.

- To irlandzki pub.

Nie rozumiał. Bar to przecież bar.

- Jeśli nie mają rumu, ona się tutaj nie pokaże.

Sam poprosił o menu i szybko przyznał dziewczynie rację. Wyszli.

W następnym barze znaleźli na liście drinków Cuba Libre. Sam wziął piwo, a dla Emily zamówił kieliszek czerwonego wina. Rozmawiali i śmiali się, a on niemal zapomniał, że przecież wcale nie są na randce. Nie wypatrzyli jednak nigdzie innej rudowłosej.

Dean także nie miał szczęścia ze sprawą, ale miał szczęście z Evą, bo nie wrócił na noc do hotelu. Sam postanowił nie czekać na niego ze śniadaniem i niewiele myśląc pojechał do Madame Lily. Nie zastał jednak Emily, która pojechała na uczelnię. Staruszka jednak wręczyła mu kopertę.

- I następnym razem możesz odwieźć ją jeszcze później do domu – poradziła mu. – Nie jest Kopciuszkiem.

Z koperty wyjął złożoną kartkę papieru. Był to wydruk artykułu z lokalnej gazety datowany na dwudziestego trzeciego czerwca tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątego drugiego roku. Zaczął czytać.

_„Maman Brigitte" nie żyje._

Z tekstu wynikało, że Blanche Duchampelly znaleziono martwą w jej mieszkaniu przy ulicy St. Michel. Dwudziestojednoletnia _hunsi_, położna i zielarka znana bardziej jako „Maman Brigitte" została uduszona. W jej płucach znaleziono rum z chili. Kobietę pojono ostrym alkoholem tak długo, że doszło do poparzeń wewnętrznych.

Sam podsunął artykuł Madame Lily.

- Dlaczego pojono ją rumem? – zapytał, kiedy skończyła czytać.

- Ach, cholerna skleroza. – Staruszka popukała się w czoło. – Przecież ja znam tą historię. Ta cała Duchampelly uważała, że opętana została przez samą Maman Brigitte. Świątynia, w której służyła, stała się dzięki niej bardzo popularna. Chyba innym _hunganom_ i _mambo_ to się nie spodobało i chcieli ją „sprawdzić". Gdyby naprawdę „dosiadała" ją żona Barona, przeżyłaby próbę rumu. A tak kłamstwo wyszło na jaw.

- Czyli duch? Szlag. Trzeba było od tego zacząć.

- Niekoniecznie duch.


	6. Chapter 6

- _Zombie_ astralne? – Dean zachichotał. – Serio?

- Serio. – Emily wychyliła się zza oparcia siedzenia Sama. – Tutaj w lewo.

Po chwili zatrzymali się naprzeciwko bramy cmentarza, gdzie pochowano Blanche. Sam i Dean uzbrojeni w łopaty szli tuż za dziewczyną, która oświetlała drogę migającą latarką. Znalezienie grobu zajęło im przeszło kwadrans. Kiedy Dean miał wbić w ziemię szpadel, Emily powstrzymała go.

- Zaczekaj. – Przyklękła na ziemi i zaczęła oglądać mogiłę. Po chwili ostrożnie rozsunęła dłońmi ziemię. Sam dostrzegł skrawek kolorowego materiału. – Jakiś _bokor_ korzysta z tego grobu.

- Czarnoksiężnik? – zapytał Sam.

- Tak. Nawet jeśli spalimy kości, _zombie_ nie zniknie.

- Co proponujesz? – Dean oparł się na łopacie.

- Poczekać na _bokora_. – Spojrzała na zegarek. – Za trzy godziny północ, a dziś sobota.

- Oczywiście – mruknął Dean, jakby słowa dziewczyny wyjaśniały wszystko.

Wrócili do auta. Starszy z braci ułożył się z na siedzeniu z tyłu. Emily przycupnęła na fotelu pasażera, a Sam oparł się o kierownicę.

- Lubisz swoje studia? – zapytał, chcąc nawiązać rozmowę.

- Lubię. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Moja mama też studiowała medycynę.

- Chcesz pójść w jej ślady i też zostać lekarzem?

- Nie została lekarzem. – Głos Emily zadrżał lekko. – Zginęła.

- Przykro mi – powiedział szybko. – Nie jest łatwo być łowcą.

- Nie była łowcą. – Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Zielone oczy dziewczyny błyszczały w ciemności samochodu. – Nie była łowcą – powtórzyła twardo.

- Przykro mi, Emily, naprawdę.

Podsunęła kolana pod brodę i uśmiechnęła się blado.

- A fajnych masz znajomych na uczelni?

- Fajnych.

- Chłopaków też?

- Skłam! – poradził jej rozbawiony Dean zza ich pleców.

- Niestety nie – odparła. – Zupełnie niefajnych.

- Wielka szkoda – mruknął Dean. – Prawda, Sam?

- Tylne siedzenia głosu nie mają – mruknął zapytany.

Kolejne godziny spędzili na rozmowie. Sam opowiadał jej o ich łowach i co po niektórych przygodach, ona o swoich studiach i pracy u babci. Lubił wsłuchiwać się w jej łagodny, dźwięczny głos.

- Patrz! – powiedziała nagle i zsunęli się po siedzeniach.

Obok bramy cmentarza zatrzymał się nowiutki mercedes. Zza kierownicy wysiadła kobieta w ciemnym płaszczu i rozejrzała się, żeby po chwili zniknąć między grobami.

- _Bokorka_! – Sam sięgnął do klamki, ale Emily chwyciła go za ramię.

- Ja pójdę, jestem mniejsza. Upewnię się, czy to ona ma władzę nad grobem Blanche. I tak musimy pojechać za tą kobietą. Trzeba rozbić jej _canari_.

Po kilkunastu minutach mercedes odjechał. Emily szybko wróciła do auta i pojechali za kobietą-_bokorem_. Okazało się, że mieszka w dużej willi całkiem niedaleko. Kiedy dostali się do środka, Emily powiedziała, że powinni poszukać ołtarza. Z bronią gotową do strzału zeszli do piwnicy. Usłyszeli ciche, śpiewne zawodzenie. W dość przestronnym pomieszczeniu znajdowały się dwie osoby: _bokorka_ i klęczący obok mężczyzna. Naprzeciw nich stał ołtarz.

Sam i Dean wymienili spojrzenia i weszli do środka z bronią gotową do strzału.

- Rzuć broń – rozkazał Sam. Czarownica obejrzała się szybko. W dłoni miała coś, co przypominało grzechotkę.

- Rzuć _ason_! – krzyknęła Emily.

_Bokorka_ zawahała się. Nagle sięgnęła do sakiewki przy pasie i coś stamtąd wyjęła, żeby cisnąć to na podłogę. Grudki czarnej ziemi posypały się na wysypany mąką wzór.

I wtedy stały się dwie rzeczy: klęczący na ziemi mężczyzna rzucił się na Deana, a obok Sama zmaterializował się duch rudowłosej Blanche i od razu zaatakował chłopaka. Emily skoczyła w stronę ołtarza, ale czarownica powstrzymała ją i obie zaczęły się szamotać.

Sam strzelił w twarz ducha, ale fałszywa Maman Brigitte tylko roześmiała się złośliwie i wytrąciła mu broń z ręki, żeby przewrócić go na ziemię. Jej palce o długich, fioletowych paznokciach wsunęły się pomiędzy jego wargi, rozwierając je. Kobieta nachyliła się na nim. Z kącika jej ust sączył się aromantyczny alkohol. Winchester próbował ją od siebie odepchnąć. Kilka kropel trunku kapnęło mu na policzek, patrząc jego skórę. Syknął z bólu.

Dean walczył z niezwykle silnym napastnikiem, który był zwinny niczym małpa, a jego ciosy silne i celne. Pistolet wypadł mu z ręki.

Emily walczyła z _bokorką_. Kobiety szarpały się za włosy, raz zbliżając się, raz oddalając się od ołtarza. Wreszcie dziewczyna pchnęła napastniczkę na ścianę i skoczyła do ołtarza, porywając z niego gliniany dzbanek.

Usta Blanche dotknęły ust Sama. Chłopak wyraźnie poczuł odór rumu i chili.

Dłonie mężczyzny o nieobecnym spojrzeniu zacisnęły się na szyi Deana.

- Nie! – wrzasnęła czarownica, ale Emily uniosła dzbanek wysoko nad ziemię i cisnęła nim o podłogę. Ten rozbił się w drobny mak, a jego dziwna zawartość rozsypała się na wszystkie strony. Kobieta zawyła rozpaczliwie.

Blanche zniknęła, a pomocnik czarownicy osunął się na ziemię omdlony.

_Bokorka_ rzuciła się biegiem między Winchesterami, uciekając z piwnicy. Emily jednak nie ruszyła za nią w pogoń. Zamiast tego ku zdumieniu braci wyciągnęła z kieszeni bluzy malutką, materiałową laleczkę, której szyję oplotła kosmykiem czarnych włosów. Jej wargi poruszyły się, kiedy wypowiedziała kilka dziwnych słów.

- Chyba żartujesz… - wydukał Dean.

Emily uśmiechnęła się kątem ust i odpięła od rękawa szpilkę, a potem wbiła ją w nogę laleczki. Z głębi klatki schodowej usłyszeli krzyk i głośny hałas, kiedy _bokorka_ spadła ze schodów.

* * *

><p>Kiedy <em>mambo<em> Eva odprawiła niezbędne rytuały, bracia spalili kości Blanche. Od Madame Lily dowiedzieli się, że _bokorka_ została aresztowana za bezczeszczenie grobów.

- Bez _canari_ nie ma już żadnej mocy – wyjaśniła im staruszka. – I bardzo dobrze. Wykorzystywała Blanche do własnych celów, a w zamian puszczała ją na żer.

- Ale dlaczego mordowała akurat mężczyzn? – chciał wiedzieć Dean.

- Rude włosy i zielone oczy – podjęła Emily – to atrybuty Maman Brigitte. Kiedyś bano się kobiet o takim wyglądzie, więc obstawiam, że Blanche nie miała szczęścia w miłości.

- Dobrze, że czasy się zmieniły. – Babcia puściła wnuczce oko.

Bracia zostali u Madame Lily na obiedzie. Dean nieśmiało poprosił o lekarstwo na kaca i Emily zabrała go do sklepu. Sam został z jej babcią.

- Emily była wczoraj bardzo dzielna – powiedział wesoło. – Byłby z niej dobry łowca.

- Nie. – Kobieta spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – A wiesz dlaczego? Psy zawsze wyniuchają lisa w stadzie.

- Nie rozumiem…

- Zwierzyna nie może stać się łowcą – odparła poważnie.

Chciał zapytać, co to znaczy, ale wrócił jego brat i dziewczyna.

- Mam nadzieję, że to nie są sproszkowane jądra byka albo coś w tym stylu. – Dean schował woreczek do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki.

Kobiety wymieniły szybkie spojrzenie i zachichotały.

- Odwiedźcie nas niedługo – powiedziała Winchesterom Madame Lily. – Dwadzieścia pięć procent zniżki na cały asortyment, pamiętajcie.

Emily odprowadziła ich do samochodu; Dean od razu wsiadł za kierownicę. Sam zawahał się.

- Dzięki za wszystko. – Posłał dziewczynie uśmiech. Ta zarumieniła się, po czym wyciągnęła coś z kieszeni. Podała mu wizytówkę sklepu. Z drugiej strony był napisany numer telefonu.

- Jakbyście czegoś potrzebowali. Wyślemy kurierem – powiedziała szybko.

- Jasne. Powodzenia na uczelni.

- Udanych łowów.

Wsiadł do samochodu i zamknął drzwi. Wychylił się jeszcze przez okno.

- Chwilkę. – Dziewczyna ściągnęła przez głowę wisiorek i zawiesiła go Samowi na szyi. – Będzie cię chronić.

Mężczyzna obejrzał podarek; był to malutki skórzany woreczek na rzemyku.

- Dzięki. Ale ja nie mam nic dla ciebie...

- Nie szkodzi. Po prostu wpadnij niedługo.

- Obiecuję.

- A dla mnie ktoś coś ma? – zainteresował się Dean.

Emily rzuciła mu niewielki przedmiot nad kolanami Sama. Była to szmaciana laleczka _voodoo_.

- Jak Sammy zajdzie mi za skórę, wystarczy tylko kosmyk jego włosów i… - mówiąc to, pociągnął laleczkę za nogę.

- Mniej więcej. – Emily uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odsunęła się od auta.

Machali jej dosyć długo, zanim sklep Madame Lily zniknął za zakrętem.

- Zaraz! – powiedział nagle Dean. – A zaklęcie? Przecież ona coś tam mamrotała, zanim wbiła szpilkę!... No nie…

- Będziesz więc musiał radzić sobie ze mną tak jak dotychczas.

- A w tym akurat jestem dosyć dobry, prawda, Sammy?

- Nie mogę zaprzeczyć – odparł, chowając amulet od Emily pod koszulkę, żeby po chwili dotknąć go przez materiał. Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

**KONIEC**


End file.
